Afrika heute - ISME 5C 2011/Gruppe 3: Afrika in der internationalen Politik
Informationen zur politischen Bildung, Nr. 303/2009, 52-71 Gruppenmitglieder: Patricia, Ornella, Immanuel, Nina Die Afrikanische Union: Ziele u. Aufgaben der AU -''' Entwicklung und Koordinierung der Politik auf kontinentaler Ebene - sozioökonomische Integration - Sicherstellung von Frieden und Sicherheit (unabdingbare Voraussetzung für Entwicklung) - politische Interessenvertretung Afrikas in der globalisierten Welt - in Fällen von Kriegsverbrechen, Völkermord und Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit zu intervenieren (auch ohne Zustimmung des jeweiligen Landes) - Aufbau eines Hauptquartiers für die Missionen und die Bereitstellung eines geeigneten Kommunikationssystems, um die Friedenseinsätze zu steuern und zu koordinieren '''Struktur der AU - starke Anlehnung an der EU - Versammlung der Staats- und Regierungschefs bildet das oberste exekutive Organ (Unterschied zur EU: Entscheidungen können mit einer Zweidrittelmehrheit (und bei verfahrenstechnischen Fragen sogar mit einfacher Mehrheit) gefällt werden, während der Europäische Rat nur einstimmig Beschlüsse fassen kann) - Ausschuss der Ständigen Vertreter bereitet die Sitzungen des Exekutivrates vor und stellt die Arbeitsebene dar - AU-Kommission koordiniert Arbeit der AU und bereitet AU-Treffen vor. Die selbständige Verwaltung von Politikbereichen ist noch nicht klar - Jedes Mitgliedland delegiert 5 Abgeordnete für das Pan-Afrikanische Parlament (PAP) - Der Afrikanische Gerichtshof überwacht die Einhaltung der in der African Charta on Human and Peoples' Rights definierten Rechte (Neben Staaten und der AU-Commission on Human and Peoples' Rights können auch Nichtregierungsorganisationen und Individuen unter bestimmten Umständen als Kläger zugelassen werden). Problem: Bis jetzt hat der Gerichtshof seine Arbeit noch nicht aufgenommen, auch weil die geplante Verschmelzung mit dem African Court of Justice noch nicht erfolgte. Dies wird von NGO’s scharf kritisiert - Ein Wirtschafts-, Sozial- und Kulturrat (Economic, social and cultural council, ECOSOCC) mit 150 Mitgliedern, ähnlich dem EU-Wirtschafts- und Sozialausschuss, berät die Institutionen - Die afrikanische Friedens- und Sicherheitsarchitektur bildet den politischen und strukturellen Rahmen, den die AU zur Prävention und zur Lösung von Konflikten auf dem Kontinent geschaffen hat (besteht aus Verteidigungs- und Sicherheitspolitik und dem Friedens- und Sicherheitsrat). Erstere verabschiedeten die Staats- und Regierungschefs der AU-Mitgliedsländer im Februar 2004, bildet Grundlagendokument der Friedens- und Sicherheitsarchitektur. Der Friedens- und Sicherheitsrat als wichtigstes sicherheitspolitisches Organ der AU ist uuständig für die Durchführung der Verteidigungs- und Sicherheitsagenda, angelehnt an den UN-Sicherheitsrat. Er kann der AU-Generalversammlung eine Intervention in ein Mitgliedsland empfehlen sowie bei Beschluss der Staats- und Regierungschefs Friedensmissionen beauftragen und entsenden. Das Interventionsrecht der AU ist jedoch völkerrechtlich umstritten, weil es vielfach allein den Vereinten Nationen zugebilligt wird Rolle der Regionalorganisationen - Umsetzung der von der AU getroffenen Entscheidungen auf regionaler Ebene - Kooperation m. 5 regionalen Organisationen (idealerweise Repräsentation der 5 Regionen) - Aufbau eines Frühwarnsystems bei jeder Organisation - Aufstellung einer 3000 bis 5000 Mann starke Brigade, bestehend aus zivilen und militärischen Kräften (Ausbildung und Ausstattung der Brigaden sollen den UN-Normen entsprechen) Probleme - es fehlen finanzielle Ressourcen - viele Staaten kommen ihren Beitrittsverpflichtungen nicht nach - Hauptlast auf wenige Staaten verteilt (Südafrika, Nigeria, Libyen und Algerien) - Aufbau der Institutionen verläuft wesentlich langsamer als geplant, teilw. fehlende Unterzeichnung der Beitritssprotokolle - Heterogene Mitgliedschaften (u.a. sind zahlreiche Abgeordnete des PAP sind nicht aus demokratischen Wahlen hervorgegangen) - Entscheidungen mit Zweidrittel-Mehrheiten möglich Die NEPAD (New Partnership for Africa's Development) als Chance auf Teilhabe an der Globalisierung - Entwicklungsprogramm der AU, entstanden aus verschiedenen Initiativen afrikanischer Regierungen - Grundgedanke: transparente, effiziente und entwicklungsorientierte Umgang mit den eigenen Ressourcen - freiwilliger Überprüfungsmechanismus zur Überprüfung der Erreichung von Marktwirtschaft, Demokratie und good governance (u.a. duch Besuch einer Experten-kommission aus afrikanischen Staaten u. der Beteiligung der Zivilgesellschaft) - erst Kenia, Ghana, Ruanda und Südafrika haben bislang alle Stufen durchlaufen - EU beabsichtigt Unterstützung Fazit Mit Ausnahme des Sicherheitsbereiches ist die AU bislang eher noch wie eine Art Hülle, die erst mit konkreten Inhalten gefüllt werden muss. Friedens- und Sicherheitsarchitektur bildet in der Theorie ein tragfähiges Fundament. Ihr Erfolg hängt davon ab, ob es der AU und den Regionalorganisationen gelingt, diese ambitionierte Ziele umzusetzen. AU und NEPAD sind Eliteprodukte, die bis anhin nicht in der Bevölkerung verankert sind (fehlende Unterstützung). Grösstes Problem: die konkrete Umsetzung; ambitionierte Projekte, aber schwache Staaten. Ohne externe Unterstützung, z.B. der EU, werden sie jnicht in der Lage sein, ihre weit reichenden Aufgaben wahrzunehmen. Entscheidend ist der Wille, das Engagement und die Bereitschaft afrikanischer Regierungen, Kompromisse zu schließen und nötigenfalls Konflikte zu riskieren. Um ihre Glaubwürdigkeit zu wahren, dürfen sie nicht wie im Falle der katastrophalen Entwicklung in Simbabwe weitgehend passiv bleiben. Unterthema 2 Rolle Frankreichs und GB Ehemalige Kolonialmächte Fr + GB spielen auch Ende der Kolonialzeit auf afrik. Kontinent eine wichtige Rolle. Paris ist wichtigster Handelspartner für Staaten aus Kolonialgebieten-> franz. Unternehmen dort aktiver als andere Länder; Handelspolitik von GB folgt gleichem Muster. Beide Länder treten als Entwicklungshilfegeber auf, unterstützen Organisationen wie Vereinte Nationen, europ. Union. Bis Ende 1980 gelingt es Paris mit Hilfe v. Militär-, Wirtschafts- und Kulturpolitik Einfluss auf junge Staaten von Zentral- und Westafrika zu haben. Verhältnis zu Nordafrika schwieriger -> Ablösungsprozess konfliktreicher-> Paris hat daher geringen Einfluss. Paris will mit Präsenz auf afrik. Kontinent Status von internationaler Grossmacht unterstreichen. Während kaltem Krieg will FR Ausweitung von sowjet. Einfuss verhindern-> mit eigenen Soldaten, politisch und wirtschaftlich Zentrales Merkmal der französischen Afrikapolitik war die enge persönliche Verflechtung zwischen den politischen Eliten Frankreichs und jenen der frankophonen afrikanischen Staaten->führte zu einer Vermischung privater und öffentlicher Interessen, was die franko-afrikanischen Beziehungen undurchsichtig und besonders anfällig für Korruption und Misswirtschaft machte. Für die Außenpolitik Großbritanniens waren die Beziehungen zu den britischen Kolonien nach deren Unabhängigkeit zunächst von weniger zentraler Bedeutung. London verfolgte eine zurückhaltende Politk und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Beziehungen zu seinen ehemaligen Kolonien im Rahmen des Commonwealth, eines freiwilligen Zusammenschlusses heute unabhängiger Staaten des ehemaligen britischen Empires, aufrechtzuerhalten. Das zunehmende Engagement der Sowjetunon vor allem im englischsprachigen Teil Afrikas rückte den Kontinent wieder stärker in den Fokus der Briten mit dem Ziel, die Einflussnahme Moskaus zu unterbinden. weltpolitischen Veränderungen nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion 1991 stellten sowohl für das französische als auch für das britische Afrikaengagement eine große Herausforderung dar->zwingt beide Akteure dazu, ihre Politik gegenüber dem Kontinent neu zu bewerten. Paris wird vorgeworfen, die aus Mitgliedern der Hutu zusammengesetzte Regierung mit Waffen versorgt zu haben, bevor deren Milizen im Jahr 1994 den Völkermord an der Volksgruppe der Tutsi verübten - Vorwürfe, die viele französische Politiker und Militärs bis heute vehement bestreiten. Im Zuge der Neuausrichtung ihrer Afrikapolitik sicherten Politiker beider Länder zu, die Entwicklungshilfe zu erhöhen, dabei auch Staaten außerhalb ihrer traditionellen Einflussbereiche stärker zu berücksichtigen und die Vergabe der Hilfsgelder ebenso wie die Handelsbeziehungen an Fortschritte beim Aufbau demokratischer Regierungsformen, die Achtung von Menschenrechten sowie eine bessere Regierungsführung zu knüpfen-> Tony Blair sehr engagiert-> Staats- und Regierungschefs des G8 Gipfels erhöhen Entwicklungshilfe . Die Bilanz dieser Neuausrichtung fällt zwiespältig aus. Das Gesamtvolumen der französischen und der britischen Entwicklungshilfe stieg in den vergangenen Jahren zwar an. Dies ist allerdings in erster Linie darauf zurückzuführen, dass einigen afrikanischen Staaten die Auslandsschulden erlassen wurden-> von Seiten vieler Experten als falsche Antwort auf die Probleme Afrikas und als Versuch gewertet den innenpolitischen Imageverlust der Regierung abzufedern. Immer noch profitieren in erster Linie die ehemaligen Kolonien von der französischen und britischen Entwicklungshilfe. Fortschritte in den Bereichen Demokratie, Menschenrechte und gute Regierungsführung wurden trotz zahlreicher Ankündigungen selten belohnt und Rückschritte kaum bestraft. Eskalationen an der Elfenbeinküste durch Interveniton von FR + GB verhindert-> Konfliktursachen aber nicht behoben. Afrikapolitik: sowohl auf entwicklungspolitischer als auch auf sicherheitspolitischer Ebene nur zaghafte Versuche einer Europäisierung der nationalen Politiken erkennbar. Als Hemmschuh einer neuen Politik haben sich vor allem die wirtschaftlichen Interessen Frankreichs und Großbritanniens herauskristallisiert. Die Bedeutung einiger afrikanischer Staaten als Handelspartner und insbesondere als Lieferanten mineralischer und landwirtschaftlicher Rohstoffe ist in den vergangenen Jahren deutlich angestiegen. Paris und London ist mittlerweile klar geworden, wie schwierig es ist, Ziele wie Entwicklung ,Demokratieförderung und die Achtung von Menschenrechten mit der Wahrung wirtschaftlicher Interessen zu vereinbaren-> Viele Staaten, welche als Wirtschaftspartner attraktiv sind, werden von Regerungen geführt, die undemokratisch an de Macht gelangt sind, Ausübung der Herrschaft nimmt wenig Rücksicht auf Bevölkerung-> sind nicht bereit Machtfülle einzuschränken. Drohen gegenüber Sanktionen mit Kündigung wirtschaftlicher Beziehungen. Durch aufstrebende Mächte wie China, USA, Indien und Russland->Verhandlungsposition von Afrika verbessert-> setzt franz. und britische Politiker unter Druck. Den Trend, die Kooperaton mit undemokratischen Regierungen fortzuführen, hat auch die zunehmende Bedeutung des Kampfes gegen den Terrorismus verstärkt. Vieles deutet darauf hin, dass Paris und London lieber mit bekannten Partnern zusammenarbeiten als Demokratisierungsprozesse zu unterstützen, deren Ausgang ungewiss ist. Unterthema 3: Deutsche Afrikapolitik Werte und Interessen Die deutsche Afrikapolitik ist nicht so, wie ihr Ruf ist, denn der wäre nämlich darauf ausgerichtet, afrikanischen Gesellschaften zu wirtschaftlicher und sozialer Entwicklung zu verhelfen sowie auf dem Kontinent Frieden, Freiheit, Demokratie und Menschenrechte zu verwirklichen. Es bestehen ausserdem Widersprüche in der Werteorientierung der Afrikapolitik. Das Interesse der deutschen Afrikapolitik besteht an erster Stelle darin, die nordafrikanischen Staaten und den Mittelmeerraum zu stabilisieren. Sie hat drei Sicherheitsinteressen: *Die deutsche Energiesicherheit soll gewährleistet werden *Die Zuwanderung aus Afrika nach Europa soll eingedämmt werden *Kooperation mit den nordafrikanischen Staaten im Kampf gegen den islamistischen Terrorismus unter dem Eindruck des 11. Septembers 2001. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Ziele der Afrikapolitik: Die gemeinsame Sicherheitspolitik der EU soll wirksamer werden und Deutschland will Afrika als Partner für die Gestaltung globaler Ordnung gewinnen, z.B. in der Klimapolitik. Strukturen und Akteure Träger der deutschen Afrikapolitik sind die Ministerien. Das Bundesministerium für wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und Entwicklung (BMZ) hält Afrika mittlerweile für die wichtigste Bezugsregion für Entwicklungszusammenarbeit. Die deutsche Gesellschaft für Technische Zusammenarbeit (GTZ) wickelt einen großen Teil der deutschen Entwicklungszusammenarbeit mit Afrika ab. Vom Einfluss des Staates weitgehend unabhängig werden politische Stiftungen und kirchliche Entwicklungsdienste, die in vielen afrikanischen Staaten tätig sind, von staatlichen Geldern gefördert. Nachteile der deutschen Afrikapolitik sind, dass es ihr an klaren Zielbestimmungen, Strategien und Prioritätensetzungen fehlt. Politikfelder In der deutschen Afrikapolitik gibt es einzelne Politikfelder: Diplomatie, Sicherheits-, Entwicklungs- und Kulturpolitik. In der deutschen Diplomatie spielt Afrika eher eine nachrangige Rolle. Vier deutsche Botschaften sind in Afrika bedeutend: In Südafrika, Ägypten, Nigeria und Äthiopien als Sitz der Afrikanischen Union. Deutschland bemüht sich um afrikanische Unterstützung für seine Anliegen in internationalen Fragen. Afrika hat eine Aufwertung in der deutschen Sicherheitspolitik erfahren. Lange Zeit beschränkte diese sich auf Ausstattungshilfe für ausgewählte afrikanische Armeen. Nach einem Scheitern der Friedensmission in Somalia lehnte es das Verteidigungsministerium während zwölf Jahren ab, sich an weiteren solchen Missionen zu beteiligen. Das änderte sich erst 2006.Das stärkere Engagement Deutschlands in der Diplomatie und Sicherheitspolitik seit Ende der 1990er Jahre führte dazu, dass die deutsche Afrikapolitik mittlerweile mehr ist als nur Entwicklungspolitik. Die Entwicklungszusammenarbeit ist nach wie vor das wichtigste Politikfeld. Deutschland ist fast für jeden afrikanischen Staat einer der fünf wichtigsten Entwicklungshilfegeber. Lange Zeit erschöpfte sich die Entwicklungszusammenarbeit in Kleinprojekten und wenigen Grossprojekten. Seit einigen Jahren versucht das BMZ dies zu ändern, indem es südlich der Sahara drei Schwerpunkte setzte: Gute Regierungsführung und Konfliktprävention, Wasserversorgung und Entwicklung des Privatsektors. Das BMZ wendet sich verstärkt der direkten Finanzhilfe für Staatshaushalte gut geführter Regierungen zu. Deutschland bemüht sich darum, mit einem „Kulturdialog“ Brücken zwischen sich und islamischen Staaten zu schlagen. Unterthema 4: Europäisch-Mediterrane Zusammenarbeit Im Bezug auf die Nahostkonflikte wurde die Euro-Mediterrane Partnerschaft (EMP) ins Leben gerufen. Man geht davon aus, dass die israelisch-palästinensische Konfliktsituation sich auch auf die Zusammenarbeit und das Zusammenleben zwischen den nordafrikanischen und arabischen Staaten zu Israel, Auswirkungen haben könnte. Die EMP umfasst neben den EU-Staaten auch Länder wie Jordanien Türkei und die palästinensische Autonomiebehörde, sowie seit Ende des Jahres 2007 auch Mauretanien und Albanien. Auch weitere Länder weckt das Interesse an der EMP. Insgesamt umfasst die EMP 43 Staaten und man erhofft sich eine vertrauensvolle Zusammenarbeit. Was die EMP auszeichnet ist, dass sie neben den wirtschaftlichen und finanziellen Angelegenheiten (Korb II), auch sicherheitspolitische Fragen (Korb I), sowie auch soziale und kulturelle Gebiete (Korb III) in Betracht zieht. Diese drei Bereiche werden genauestens in der Abklärung von Barcelona deklariert. Ausserdem offeriert die EU den Hilfsbedürftigen Nachbarstaaten Möglichkeiten der Zusammenarbeit und Kooperation wie auch eine stufenweise Integration in den Binnenmarkt. Im Gegenzug sollen eben diese Staaten, Neugestaltungen in Politik und Wirtschaft vorweisen (Reformen). Um die Vorteile dieser Ideen zu untermauern, werden alle vorhandenen Organisationen, zu einem Instrument geformt, die Europäische Nachbarschafts- und Partnerschaftsinstrument (ENPI). Korb I Im Vordergrund stehen die Konfliktbewältigung zwischen Israel und dem palästinensischen Volk. Man ist sich sicher, dass nur eine Zusammenarbeit im euro-mediterranen Umfeld Früchte tragen wird. Bisher ist es den EU Staaten nicht gelungen, die in der Deklaration von Barcelona gewollte, vernünftige Zusammenarbeit mit den nordafrikanischen und arabischen Partnern und Israel zu erreichen. In allen Ländern herrschen eigene Vorstellungen von Sicherheit, was die Zusammenarbeit zusätzlich erschwert. Ausserdem ist eine grosse Skepsis in den nordafrikanischen und übrigen Partnerstaaten im Bezug zur Vertrauenspolitik vorhanden, vor allem wegen des vorhandenen Autoritarismus. Wegen eben jenen politischen Strukturen, wird es schwierig, die Menschenrechte, die Stärkung der Zivilgesellschaften und die Herstellung von Rechtsstaatlichkeit, zu verwirklichen. Ein ernsthafter Verbesserungsversuch ist bisher an Wiederständen der nordafrikanischen Staaten und den eigennützigen und egoistischen Interessen Europas gescheitert. Hilfe wird ausschließlich nur dann grossgeschrieben, wenn die Gegenleistung für Europa stimmt. Altruismus ist für Europa kein Thema. Ausserdem wird seit dem 11. September 2001 der Trend der Schutzmassnamen von nicht-sicherheitspolitischen Fragen sowie der zunehmenden Einschränkung der Bürger- und Freiheitsrechte im euro-mediterranen Raum verstärkt. Korb II Das Ziel besteht darin, eine euro-mediterrane Freihandelszone zu schaffen. Doch die meisten Abkommen wurden erst nach langen und zeitaufwendigen Verhandlungen angenommen und paraphiert, was dazu führte, dass die Ziele bis 2010 nicht erfüllt wurden. Erschwert wird dies mit den Handelsbarrieren zwischen der EU und den Partnerstaaten, die nach wie vor nicht abgebaut werden. An den immer noch vorhandenen Handelsbilanzdefiziten, bei der hauptsächlich die südlichen Volkswirtschaften betroffen sind, konnte bislang auch die EMP nichts ändern. Nach wie vor bleibt die wirtschaftliche und finanzielle Lage ungleichmässig. Korb III Förderung des Verständnisses zwischen den Zivilgesellschaften und den Kulturen sowie die Entwicklung der menschlichen Ressourcen sind die Gesichtspunkte von Korb III. Um diese Ziele zu verwirklichen, versucht man eine Annäherung zwischen dem Islam und dem Christentum zu erreichen. Kategorie: Kategorie:Afrika heute - ISME 5C 2011